Coincidental Love
by Fluff Inc
Summary: COMPLETE Beautiful, rich Sakura Kinimoto crosses paths with Li Syaoran... both worlds apart but both bonded by a coincidence...
1. Chapter One

Hey! Just decided to make up my own story about S+S and E+T fanfic! ;P (I just didn't want to waste electricity from watching T.V. so I played with the computer all day but still it wastes electricity. HEHEHE!!!!)

Ok, The story goes like this- Sakura had just met Syaoran from saving her. But they get closer. ^_^ Their not just being friends any more their... BUT then someone comes into their lives and tries to destroy there ahem RELATIONSHIP. Just read it!! I don't want to ruin it! S+S and some E+T fanfic! Read and Review!!!! , Oh! And by the way, I named the title "Coincidental Love" because everything was just a coincidence!!!! Don't you just hate coincidences!? If you like coincidences then you'll love this one!!!

**~~#~~**

**Coincidental Love**

**By: Jap_girl a. k. a. Patty/Lychee-lover**

**Co-authored and beta-read by: Jess-chan**

**~~#~~**

**Chapter 1**

**The Rescue**

**~~#~~**

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is a rightful property of CLAMP and various companies. We have no claim over the characters so please don't sue.

~~#~~

Sakura was now a 16-year-old auburn haired girl with sparkling jade eyes. She was now studying at Seijou High. (What?! I don't know any school in Japan!) Sakura had just entered Seijou High and she was already considered as one of the popular girl because of her family's riches. (She still has Keruberus at her house)

One night, Sakura was about to go home when she heard some noise that she suspected were from some gangsters. Trusting her instincts that nothing, good will happen to her she ran as fast as she can. So she immediately ran through the Penguin Park. She saw a shadow behind the slide so she ran farther till she reached the woods. While she was running she tripped because of a small stone. (Not really SMALL!!) Her ankle got sore, making her unable to ran any further. Then the gangsters surrounded her.

"What do you want from me?" She shouted, her voice demanding, scared, and enraged all at the same time.

"Easy little girl all we want is to have some fun!" One of the gangsters brought out a pocketknife. Sakura was scared, shock reflected in her eyes. She tried to stand but with no avail. Then she was grabbed from one of the gangsters.

"Iie!!!! Let go of me!!!! Hanashte!!!!" 

Then all of a sudden...

A figure appeared in the dark shadows. The figure was distinctly male; his broad shoulders, and deep voice characterized the fact.

"Oi!!!" He throws a small stone to attract their attention but didn't hurt anyone.

"Nani!?"

"Shame on you… To actually call yourselves men… picking on a girl." The man shouted.

The gangsters attacked him but they were being eluded. Sakura tried to look at the man's face but one of the gangsters grabbed her. Sakura kept on screaming and the man was getting annoyed, so the gangster got angry and took a handkerchief and tied it around her mouth, to prevent her from making any noise. The gangster took her to off to the top of a tree that was situated beside the park.

"Hey you stop right there!" He threw a rock to him that hit his back.

Sakura was about to fall, but the man caught her in his arms. Sakura tried to look at the man's face but all she saw was his shadow then she fainted.

An hour later . . .

 Sakura woke up. 

She saw herself in a small room. She looked around then someone came to her and said, " Oh your awake…" She saw a man with ruffled blue hair, with large blue eyes and he was wearing glasses. 

"Please stay here while I go fetch Syaoran." 

Then Sakura nodded. The guy got out of the room. Sakura sat down and noticed her ankle was wrapped with bandage. 

"Are you alright?"

Sakura got shocked because 'Syaoran's' shadow was the one she saw last night. (Syaoran has a ruffled dark brown hair and large amber eyes)

"Uh…I…I'm fine...who are you? And where am I?" Sakura asked. Her clearest emerald eyes big and innocent.

"Well I'm Syaoran Li and this is my best friend Eriol Hiragizawa and your in my apartment, sorry if it's a little bit messy" Syaoran got embarrassed about his room.

Sakura looked around once again. A little bit was some sort of an understatement. Dirty clothes were scattered everywhere, and a few . . . ahem more 'private' clothing (Sakura blushed profusely when she noticed this) paper everywhere, plastic containers and more.

Sakura took off her eyes on the mess and turned to Syaoran. 

"No that's ok and I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

*Syaoran noticed that Sakura's name and her face was familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it* 

"May I ask if you were the one who saved me last night?" Sakura was interested. 

"Uh, Hai. I was just going to the store when I heard some noise then I saw you with those gangsters and so . . ."

"I thank you for saving my life because if I was left there something terrible would have had happened to me by now." Sakura bowed at Syaoran as a sign of her gratitude and respect.

"No it's nothing really" Syaoran scratches his head as he turned a fairly interesting shade of red.

Sakura remembered something suddenly and exclaims, "Oh I forgot! I have to be at the Kinimoto mansion by now or my father will worry about me"

Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other for a while, their faces both implying an identical message.

"M-M-MA-MANSION!!!" Syaoran surely was shocked (It was portrayed by his face). He turned around not looking at Sakura.

'MANSION!!! Holy Shit!!! I just save A life of one of the most richest kid in here!!! And that is not a coincidence I tell you that' He thought.

"Well-uhm-ano-I-uhh-well-ah..." Syaoran was speechless

Sakura smiled "Look, I know that your standard in living is not like mine but I owe you my life and I should be thankful for that"

Syaoran was happy and shock because Sakura was the only person who understood his situation besides from Eriol.

"A-Arigatou Sakura-san" Barely blushing.

'I think I should leave this two' Eriol thought

"Hey, Syaoran, I think I have to go now" Eriol has a cat face (anime style with the kawaii neko ears and tail, and all) that always meant something fishy. Eriol got out of the room LAUGHING. Syaoran knew what Eriol was thinking. But before he leaves . . .

"Ugh wait Eriol. I want you and Syaoran to come to my house tomorrow and eat dinner there as thanks for what Syaoran did to me last night." Sakura remembered.

"Really!!! I mean sure why not. What time will it be? And where is your house?" Eriol asks

"Maybe 7:30 and my house is no.12 Okonobu st. Oh, and Eriol I want you to be there so that you can meet somebody." Eriol wondered why but he answered yes none-the-less (cool it rhymes!). 

*Eriol Leaves*

"So, Sakura I will be in the kitchen to cook some food. You can call your father now and tell him that you are here so that he will not worry."

"Oh, Sure. I'll just call my dad to fetch me here." Syaoran was kind' a sad that Sakura would leave early. [Uy!!! (^_^) Too early! But I like it!]

After few minutes Syaoran got out from the kitchen with food.

Sakura smells the food "Hmm!! (sniff) I bet you cook great!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Not really, here have this one you'll like it." Syaoran handed Sakura the food. 

Sakura nevertheless enjoyed the meal.

"Wow!! That was great!" Sakura was fascinated.

"Thank you" Syaoran blushes (again).

After that they heard Sakura's LIMO honking outside.

"Well, Maybe that's your car I mean Limo now." Syaoran felt a little sad. 

Sakura tried to stand up, but with no avail. She was still a little bit clumsy, so she fell, but Syaoran caught her just in time. Both blushed. (~'_'~)

"I'll just carry you there. Your ankle could get worst you know." He blushed more. Sakura DID really liked it. (~_~) Well they got there. Syaoran waved goodbye to Sakura.

"Don't forget about tomorrow!" Their Limo was now on the street. Gone.

**_____________======++++++++&&&&&$$$$$$$&&&&&++++++++======_____________**

Well did you guys love it!? I'm kind' a sorry if their getting TOO CLOSE in the first chapter. I just got excited that's all. Please don't Kill me!!!!! By the way Sakura was rich because Her father works in an International Job. HEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter Two

Hi, minna here is another chapter of this sweet, fluffy fan fic by Jap_girl co-authored and edited by Jess.

Please remember that CCS is a property of CLAMP and we own none of the characters portrayed in this fanfiction.

**Chapter 2**

**Eriol Meets His True Love**

(Dream Sequence)

_Her lithe and athletic frame stood beofre him. Her beautiful hair dancing with the capricious winds, it was hard to determine her facial features, because of the shadow that seem to engul her, but one thing was for sure._

_She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen._

_Syaoran squinted his eyes; strangely enough the girl was holding a baton, and cards in her hands._

(End Dream Sequence)

Then Syaoran wakes up early. Then he remembered about the dinner tonight. 

He was excited that he wanted to choose his clothes early but it seemed that he has no formal suit to wear. 

Then Eriol goes in about 3:00 p.m.

"Hey Syaoran what seems to be the problem? How come you have a long face?" Eriol wondered.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!! Eriol you gotta help me!" Syaoran begs for mercy at Eriol.

"Nani!?" Eriol gasps

"I don't have anything to wear for the dinner tonight" 

"That's easy. Come I'll help you with that." So they went into a particular shop and there Eriol choose a great outfit for Syaoran.

"Here Syaoran try this one. It will fit you." So Syaoran went inside the changing room.

'Well what do you know Eriol does pick the good stuff' He thought. (I won't tell how it looks. I'll just tell it later when Sakura sees him)

Syaoran finally got out of the changing room. (Who would've thought that boys also take a long time to find a proper attire)

"Guess this will have to do" Eriol said frequently while watching him model around.

They paid in the cashier. It cost $90. (Wow! Eriol IS really rich after all.)

~*~*~*~

Sakura's Mansion

"Hey Tomoyo, What do you think would look nice on me? This one or this one?" Sakura was excited too.

Tomoyo was also the same age as Sakura and she has a long silky shiny purple hair and dark violet eyes. She was a personal maid of Sakura but they became more friends that's why Tomoyo calls Sakura not madam but Sakura. (Get it? ~_~0 Kari: I don't think I understand  that one.)

"I think this one is better Sakura" She answers.

"Good you will wear it!" Sakura says gladly.

"Huh!? Me!? But why!?" Tomoyo wonders

"You'll see." Sakura has a very happy face (anime style)

"And I will wear this one"

Keruberus wakes up "Hey I'm hungry. Do we still have any cakes?"

~*~*~*~

Syaoran and Eriol

It was already 6:30pm. Syaoran and Eriol were getting ready.

"Ugh! Eriol This suit is giving me a hard time to breath! Ahh!" His suit was bugging Syaoran.

"I know now. Your not suppose to button this" Eriol unbuttoned it. 

Syaoran sighs. He can breathe now. (Hehehehe!!!! Kari: Patty you're so evil. But I'm much more evil. Patty: ^^;;)

"Syaoran let's go now we might get late" Eriol walks out the door.

"Hai! Hai! Chotto Matte!!" Syaoran followed Eriol to his car. Eriol had a driver named Mark. (Can't think of any name)

"Mark to 12 Okunobu st. please."

"Hai!" Mark hurried up because he knew that Eriol was in a hurry.

When they got there Syaoran was surprised. (I mean REALLY surprised)

Then Eriol told Mark that he would call him when they will go home. Then the car went off.

"Hey Eriol. Her house is a lot bigger than yours!" Syaoran laughed

Someone goes to them and says "Ah! So you must be Mr. Hiragizawa and Mr. Li am I right?"

"Hai we're here to see Sakura please?" Eriol said while Syaoran was Exploring Sakura's home.

"Very well *the gate opens* (BIG gate) Please Follow me." Syaoran couldn't believe his eyes while they were walking.

'Holy Shit!!! Now this IS what I call a Mansion!!!' He thought.

Inside the mansion (from the gate) there was a huge garden place and 2 fountains for each side.

When they were in the front of the door. It opened. They Saw Sakura (with Tomoyo helping her) Wearing A long baby pink gown (with long slit up to her knee) and with medium-sized white gloves and Tomoyo in a baby blue dress up to her knee that has ruffles under and a transparent baby blue jacket. 

Eriol's widened when he lais his eyes to Tomoyo. 

Sakura saw Syaoran wearing a yellow shirt inside with black jacket and pants. Eriol with neck tie and dark blue jacket and pants.(I'm not really good at describing things. Gomen!!!)

"You look great Sakura!"

"Thanks. You too. Eriol please meet Tomoyo Daidoji and Tomoyo please meet Eriol Hiragizawa. Eriol, she's my bestfriend inside the house." Sakura knew that Tomoyo and Eriol were currently experiencing love at first sight. (That was why she told Eriol to be there to see Tomoyo)

"N-n-nice-t-to-me-meet you Tomoyo." Eriol gasps, and kisses Tomoyo's hands.

"Nice to meet you too Eriol" 

Tomoyo replied blushing.

"Well are we gonna go inside or are we just gonna watch you two gaze each other?" Sakura and Syaoran snickered since Eriol and Tomoyo were REALLY BLUSHING (as in really). 

They entered with Syaoran and Sakura up front and in the back did Tomoyo accompany Eriol.

So they entered inside the house of Sakura. When they went in the dining room they saw a big chandelier hanging on top and a long table with a flower vase in the middle full with roses and candles lit up. (It was a candle light dinner) They saw Sakura's brother and father sitting there. Syaoran couldn't believe his eyes.

"So. You must be Syaoran the one who saved my daughter. I thank you for that" Sakura's father asks.

"Ugh. Hai. Well it was just a coincidence really" Syaoran blushes lightly.  

"Eriol, Syaoran this is my father Fujitaka and my brother Touya."

"Nice to meet you" Eriol answers.

Touya looked at Eriol. Eriol just answered him with a smile in his face.

Fujitaka claps his hand and says, "Please get the food ready" So then came many maids that carried food. Syaoran very amazed. Then the covers were opened and they saw many food like roasted chicken, Salisbury Steak, Grilled Lobster and for deserts Ice Cream And cake. (Yumm!!!!) So they started to eat. Sakura saw Tomoyo just standing there.

"Tomoyo you can eat with us. Let see... You seat right next to Eriol" Sakura giggled. Tomoyo was still blushing (Kari: Isn't there a little bit too many blushing?) Sakura really did wanted Tomoyo to seat beside Eriol, so they ate.

After dinner...

"Sakura I was really full! You did set up too many foods today." Said Syaoran.

"No it's nothing really. You better see it if there's a special occasion there is really a BIG feast waiting for you in the table." Sakura giggled.

"Hey. I want to show something for both of you. Tomoyo" She nodded to her. Tomoyo knew what to do. So Eriol and Syaoran followed Tomoyo and Sakura. When they reached there...

"Wow Sakura!! This place is beautiful for stargazing!" Syaoran exaggerated. They were in the balcony. Syaoran remembered what to say to Sakura...

"Uhm. Sakura? Correct me if I'm wrong but are you the new girl in class?"

"Hai. I seat at the back of our room."(Schools just started)

"Oh. That's why your name is familiar to me at school."

After that...

"Well its gonna be late guess we need to go home now." Eriol says sadly because it was just today that he met Tomoyo.

"Well goodbye now! See you next time." Sakura and Tomoyo waved goodbye to them. (Riding in a car)

**_________~~~~~~~~~~%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%~~~~~~~~~~_________**

Well!? Is it okay now!? I had no more Idea what they could say more while they were stargazing so I just made it short. Gomen!!! Wai~! Thanks]

Thanks to: **Sakura-Angel-04, Onigiri Momoko, BabyWolfGurl, kiki_ting, liza, frenz4eva, Skylover**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

**The new guy**

**Syaoran goes to school. He tried to look for Sakura but he remembered that she has a sprain so he just went to school with Eriol. While classes were on Syaoran gazed at the empty seat were Sakura sits. After school the teacher called Syaoran.**

**"Syaoran, Touya told me that you know Sakura's house so can you please give her homework to her? Touya told me he couldn't because he has a job to do. Is it ok to you?" The teacher asks Syaoran.**

**"Ugh, sure Sensei." So the teacher gave Syaoran Sakura's homework. Syaoran saw Eriol coming.**

**"So you gonna go to Sakura's house?"**

**"uh, Yes sensei told me to give her homework for her."**

**"I'm coming with you." Eriol said gladly. Syaoran knew why so he let Eriol go with him. When they reached there the guard let them enter. They went inside Sakura's room then they saw Sakura...WALKING?!**

**"Hey Sakura I thought you had a sprain?"**

**"No I don't have it any more but my dad still told me that I should rest for today." Syaoran agreed. Eriol went to Tomoyo.**

**"Oh! Sakura. Sensei told me to give you your homework so here it is" Syaoran gave her homework**

**"Arigatou!"**

**"So are you going to school tomorrow already?" Syaoran asks. Sakura nodded yes.**

**"I'll wait you at the front gate. Ok?" Sakura agreed**

**"Hey Sakura who's this guy?" Keruberus interrupts. Sakura got shocked she hid him in her back. Keruberus couldn't breathe. **

**"Wha!!! A talking stuffed animal!" Syaoran sweatdrop. Keruberus gets angry. Keruberus looks at Syaoran with an angry face.**

**"I AM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL!!!!"**

**"Keruberus! Stop that or you'll not get deserts later!" Sakura with an angry face at Keruberus.**

**"Ok!! Anything but that. But tell this kid that I'm not a stuffed animal!" Keruberus goes back to bed.**

**"Well. Syaoran that was Keruberus. He's kinda my pet. And you know he'll do anything for food" Sakura giggles and so is Syaoran.**

**"Lets go now Eriol"**

**"demo!?"**

**"NOW Eriol!!" So they went off. Eriol did got a little mad because He didn't talk to Tomoyo long. Syaoran noticed him so he stopped and...**

**"Eriol before we go you can go, ask Tomoyo out" Syaoran's face was forgiving. Eriol's face lit up.**

**"Really!? oh thank you Syaoran you truly are a best friend!!" So Eriol ran off to Tomoyo.**

**"Hey Tomoyo. Do you have something to do on Wednesday?" Tomoyo shock. She looked at Sakura and she nodded yes so...**

**"Go out with you? I'd love to!" Tomoyo kinda blushing**

**"Great! I'll wait for you outside the gate at 6:00 on Wednesday ok! Bye!!" Eriol runs off to Syaoran. Tomoyo angel face while looking at Eriol go. When Eriol reached Syaoran outside the gate...**

**"So? Did she say yes!?"**

**"Of course!" So they went off happily. Eriol did a little dance before going home.**

** The next day...**

**Syaoran was already waiting for Sakura in front of the gate when suddenly a Limo comes. Syaoran knew that it was Sakura so he ran off to Sakura.**

**"Ohayo Gozaimas Sakura-chan" Syaoran greeted Sakura.**

**"Ohayo to you too!" So they walked together through their homeroom.**

**The classes started.**

**"Good morning students. Today we have a new class member so make him feel welcome. Class meet Kensuki Yamamoto." Then the new guy comes in he had black hair and dark brown eyes. She looks around and saw Sakura. [always!?(-o-)]He smiled at her so did Sakura. Syaoran sees their act and gets jealous. The entire girls stared at him.**

**"Let's see... you seat right next to Sakura." (What a coincidence. I HATE COINCIDENCES!!!) Syaoran still gets jealous.**

**It was now lunch time and Syaoran runs to Sakura.(He doesn't want Kensuki to be with Sakura. hehehehe!!!){-_~}**

**"Hey Sakura! Want to eat lunch under the cherry blossom tree?" Syaoran says while watching over Kensuki. **

**"Sure. Why don't you call Eriol too while I wait for both of you there." Syaoran nodded yes but still angry face at Kensuki. Some girls surrounded Kensuki. (He was cute to them!!!) **

**Sakura was waiting under the cherry blossom tree when she heard some noise at the back. So she went over to see it and she saw Kensuki.**

**"Hi!"**

**"Oh. Hello I'm Sakura Kinomoto. You're the new one in class right?"**

**"Hai I am. I thought I can hang out with you guys." Then Syaoran butts in.**

**"No, Way!!!" Sakura stomped Syaoran's feet. (It was horrible!!! The pain I mean)**

**Sakura whispers to Syaoran "Syaoran what are you doing?! You can't just say no! Be his friend. You might as well agree with me."**

**Eriol just giggle watching Sakura and Syaoran.**

**"Sure Kensuki! No problem" Syaoran really angry face. So the position was Syaoran in the middle of Sakura and Kensuki while Eriol near Kensuki.(Circle)**

**"Sakura here. I made some Sushi." Syaoran gives shyly.**

**"Arigatou. Syaoran" So they ate lunch.**

**Kensuki was suspicious to Eriol. It seems that he knows him.**

**"Lunch was over and so is school. Syaoran runs to Sakura.**

**"Hey Sakura are you gonna walk today?" Syaoran asks**

**Sakura thinks of it finally gets an answer. "Yes." Syaoran happy face.**

**"Can I walk you home?"**

**"Sure Syaoran" So they walked going to Sakura's Mansion.**

**While walking...**

**'Syaoran get a hold of yourself! Its not like you never walked before' He says himself. Well they reached Sakura's mansion...**

**"Well Syaoran see you tomorrow then. Bye" Sakura enters the gate. Syaoran was happy walking home.**

**__________-------$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$-------__________**

**Well? I invented the new guy's name. Is it ok? The next chapter might be great...but not...wonderful. Ah! don't have anything to say!!!! Just read the next chapter ok!!!!????**


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

Eriol and Tomoyo's date

The next day School was over. Eriol goes straight to home to pick out something to wear for tonight. (You know? The date Eriol and Tomoyo will have) 

"This one's too light, Ah. This will have to do." Eriol says.

-=Meanwhile=-

Tomoyo goes to Sakura because she ordered to.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Tomoyo don't you remember? Tonight!?" Sakura exclaimed

Tomoyo remembers. THE DATE. "Do I have to go?"

"You are the one who told Eriol yes. Didn't you?"

Tomoyo sweatdrop. "Hai"

"Here Tomoyo you can borrow this one! Oh! And Tomoyo I will fix your hair ok" Sakura dresses Tomoyo like a barbie. 

"There. Now your hair." Sakura looks at Tomoyo's long silky purple hair.

-=Eriol's house=-

It was already 5:30. Eriol was very excited. He went to his car and told Mark that he will be the one to drive. So Eriol drives to the gate waiting for Tomoyo. He sees her wearing a pink shirt with ruffles to her arm(sleeveless) and a red skirt with ruffles too. (I like ruffles)Her hair was up curled. Eriol wearing a orange shirt inside and a black leather jacket and pants.

"Uh-ah-ano-you-look-great-to-tomoyo" Eriol shocked.

"Thank you Eriol" They both blush.

Tomoyo went in the car. First they went in an Ice cream shop. 'Ain't this two a cute couple.' The waitress thought.

"Good afternoon sir and ma'am. May I take your order?"

"I'm gonna have a banana split sundae" said Tomoyo 

"Me too" said Eriol

"That's all? (The waiter writes it in her pad) We have a couple

special would you want that too?" Eriol and Tomoyo blushing. (I mean REAL BLUSH. I like it when they blush. Hehehehehe!!!!!)

"We'll just stick to our orders please" Eriol answers blushing. After that they played in the arcades. They played "Jurassic Park" Tomoyo was really gaming and so is Eriol. While walking...

Eriol sees Tomoyo rubbing her arms (It definitely means she's cold)

So he takes off his jacket and covers Tomoyo with it.

"Thank you" Tomoyo says while blushing.

After that they rode in Eriol's car...

"I had a great time Eriol" She blushes

"Me too Tomoyo." Then returned Eriol's jacket. So Eriol drove home happy. 

The next day there were no classes. So Sakura called Tomoyo...

"Yes what is it Sakura"

"Let's go out today. How bout we go shopping don't you think. I will treat you!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo nodded yes.

"Ugh wait before you go please buy some thing I can eat when you return" Keruberus butts in. Sakura said ok.

So they went off. Sakura was wearing a baby blue Tank top and a flare pants while Tomoyo was wearing a maroon shirt inside with ruffles in the side and a jamper skirt. (don't know what you call it ok!?!?) They played arcades, ate lunch in a pasta shop and they went shopping.

While Sakura was walking she bumped into someone and fells.

"Ah!(thud) I'm sorry!?" She was helped by a hand to stand then she looks at his face it was Kensuki.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you Sakura." Kensuki answers.

Tomoyo knew what to do. "Uhm. Sakura I'll just buy us some Ice cream. Oh! and I'll also buy Keruberus' desert." Tomoyo ran to the desert shop. She was giggling. Sakura knew why.

"Well. Kensuki why are you here?"

"Well I was just going to the mall." Sakura blushes but Kensuki with a serious face. Then Kensuki gets something from his pocket.

"Here Sakura you can have this. It's an antique." He gets a neckace with a silver shaped sun and in the middle was a red shiny stone.

"Uh... But it's yours"

"It's okay."

"Uh. Thank you." She wears it.

"Well I gotta go now. Bye Sakura" Kensuki runs away

"Here Sakura. Have this one." Tomoyo returns carrying two Ice cream. She was also carrying Keruberus' desert.

So they went home glad for what happened. Keruberus was eating his desert. After that they both went to sleep. Sakura was wearing the necklace while sleeping.

------========+++++++************+++++++=========--------

Cute!!!! Kawaii!!!! Sakura will regret for the necklace. Just find out in the next chapter. For more information chat me in pattty_anime@friendly.ph (*_~) 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

Being upset

The next day, Sakura went to school. As always Syaoran waits for her at the front gate. When they reached their homeroom...

"Class summer is near. The teachers told me that your summer vacation will start tomorrow so have a happy summer!" (Another coincidence. Its bugging me already!!!) After school...

"Hey Sakura. What are you going to do this summer?" Sakura turns to look who it is and she saw Kensuki.(MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!)She gasps. She thought it was Syaoran.

"Well. Nothing really" Sakura waited for Kensuki's answer.

"Good! You can come to my house tomorrow if your free that is!?"

Sakura shocked and blush came over her face "Sure" 'Why not. His only a friend of mine. Ahhhh!!!! If he's only a friend then why am I blushing!!!!!' She thought.

"Great! My house is in Goikoran st. no. 26. Go there about 8:30 tomorrow. I'll be waiting for you there. Bye!" But before he runs away he kisses Sakura in the LIPS!!!!!! Then Kensuki runs away. Sakura blushes. (Hey!? You know whenever Kensuki meets Sakura he always run? Notice that?) Syaoran (again) sees this reaction and runs to Sakura. (Eriol heard what Sakura and Kensuki was talking about. He feels something wrong about what was going to happen. And she saw Sakura's necklace. It was familiar to him)

"Sakura what did you do!? Did he hurt you!? I'm gonna..."

"Slow down Syaoran. He didn't hurt me or anything. He just asked me to go to their house that's all!" Syaoran with a "WHAT" face was shown.

'He!...Asked you out!!! That guy is getting on my nerves!!! And how come he was the first one to ask her!!! It was suppose to be me!!! But... He kissed her before me...' He thought with a sad and an angry face. His bangs were covering his eyes.

"Why? What's wrong Syaoran?" Sakura sees him with a sad and frustrated face.

"Nothing... Can I... go home alone?" Syaoran answers sadly. Eriol sees this act and gets worried about Syaoran.

"Uh... ok.. If that's what you want." Sakura SEEMS to know why Syaoran is acting weird. Then Syaoran runs home. Sakura didn't notice a teardrop fall while he was running. (Now look what you did Sakura!!! You made Syaoran cry!!! I hate you!!! Not really. Hehehehehehehe!!!!!)

When Sakura reached home she felt sad for what happened. 'It's not a big deal or anything. I just...' She thought. She was looking at the mirror. Tomoyo finds her like she has a big problem. (Tomoyo was right)

Keruberus also sees this so he didn't bugged her today.(only)

The next day, It was 8:00 and Sakura was getting ready to go to Kensuki's house. She was suppose to feel happy but she felt as if something was missing. But still she went to Kensuki's house. In there...

'Ding-dong' The door opened. Sakura sees Kensuki wearing A sando and black pants and was drinking a beer. (He looks CUTE!!!) Though Sakura was wearing a cute yellow jacket, Inside was a pink shirt with pink ribbon and red skirt.

"Oh it's you Sakura please come in." Kensuki answered. So Sakura enters his house.(Oh I forgot the LIMO has left already. And she was wearing the necklace that Kensuki gave her.)

"So. Where are your parents?" Sakura questions.

"They died in a car crash and the only survivor was me."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Sakura bows down.

"No. You don't need to be sorry. It was the past... Here have some" Kensuki gets in her side and gives her a tea.(Sakura already drinks tea ok!!??)Sakura thanks him. When she took a sip of the tea she faints in Kensuki's arms. And the cup of tea fell on the floor and got mess all-over. Then he had an evil grin.

-=Meanwhile in Syaoran's apartment=-

Syaoran was sitting in the side of the room crying. 

'C'mon Syaoran! Stop being a baby! You have to go to Sakura's house and tell her what you feel for her!' He says himself. 

Then someone knocks in the door.

"Syaoran open up. It's me Eriol." Then he opens the door and invites himself in. Then he saw Syaoran in the corner crying.

"Syaoran what happened to you!? Get a hold of yourself!" Eriol shouts. Eriol gets a glass of water and gives it Syaoran. Syaoran drinks it.

"Eriol... I don't know what to do?....and Sakura..." Syaoran says in a soft voice and cries more. Eriol was shocked because this was the first time he saw Syaoran in LOVE. 

"Syaoran, If you love Sakura you have to tell that from your heart." (Ah!!! Eriol is helping Syaoran about LOVE! This is going to be great.!!!,)

-=Meanwhile=-

After a few minutes Sakura wakes up. She saw herself chained, her arms and feet were chained. Then she saw Kensuki holding a black book and had a lock and Kensuki was glowing with back power. He was now wearing a black jacket that has signs all-over and a black cape with fit pants. (His suit was creepy. You know the scary type!?)Sakura was shocked. 

"Kensuki! Let go of me!!! Put me down!!!" Sakura shouts. She was trying to break the chains but it makes it worst. Her hands were turning in red.

"ah. Your awake now. I will now start the ceremony." He opened the black book (It was like the clow book) and there came a flashing light from inside the book.

He laid his hand on it. "Over the black magic of my evil book. Come out evil cards of darkness. Obey your creator Kensuki!" He shouts, then all of a sudden cards flew out from the book. Sakura was shocked and Kensuki was laughing. The cards were floating.

"Now that I have you...*she touches Sakura's chin* You'll just have to obey me!!" Thunder and lightning strikes.

"I'll never obey you!" Sakura shouted back.

"But first, I have to make my home more...style. Change card. Obey my order. Make this house a castle of darkness!" Then the house was shaking then it was getting high. Then it changes into a spooky castle." More thunder and lightning strikes.

Sakura screams out loud "You'll not get away from this!!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-@@@@@@@@@******$$$$$$******@@@@@@@@-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Well the adventure part is coming. So it will be more romantic. Hehehehe!!! Well read the next chapter. Hope ya enjoy!!!


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

Past Revealed

Eriol senses Kensuki's power. He looks at Syaoran. (still crying)

"Now's the time Syaoran. I'll call the others..." Syaoran wonder why. Eriol turns back and then he looks at Syaoran. He was amazed.(You know what he looks like! He looks like Eriol THE Clow Reed. C'mon you know that already! So I'll not tell what he looks like ok!?)

"Wha-what are you!? Who are you!?" Syaoran exclaimed  

"Syaoran it's me Eriol." Then someone comes. It was Keruberus but he was big like a tiger, Yue, Ruby, Spinnel sun and Touya.

"Who-who-are-you-you-and-you???!!!T-Touya!?!?!?!" Points to Ruby, Keruberus and Spinnel.                   

"This is the time we tell you this..."

"Tell me what!?" Syaoran was scared

Eriol started "Sakura is a card captor and so are you. She caught all the Clow cards and she was crowned (Don't know what you call it!) as the Clow mistress. She was always tired when she goes home. Then Touya knew what she was doing and that was why we erased all about Sakura's memory about card capturing. We also erased your memory about that also but we didn't have enough power so your memory was just blurry not like Sakura's. And that was why you forgot about her and she forgot about you" 'So that was why I keep having this dreams' Syaoran thought.

"But why is Keruberus with Sakura?"

Keruberus answers "I was with her because I was sent to protect her. But still I don't tell her about her past" Syaoran remembers something.

"Where's Sakura!?" They all frowned. Syaoran wonders why.

"Syaoran... Sakura is caught by Kensuki... His the evil card captor. He made the evil cards." Eriol said sadly. Syaoran stands up.

"I have to save her!"

"You cannot save her easily. You see, when Kensuki gets Sakura's power it will be hard for us. We have to stick together to be able to defeat Kensuki."

"I'll do everything to protect her!" Syaoran shouts. Thunder and lightning strikes.

-=Meanwhile=-

Sakura was unconscious.

"Now that I have your powers I will not be needing you anymore. Oh! You know I might. *He gets one of the evil cards* Slave card make this girl my slave. Enter the jewel to make me control her!" He shouted then a black mist came and went inside the jewel and inside of Sakura's body. Then Sakura's eyes opened. She didn't have the jade sparkling eyes it was dark eyes. 

"hmm... For a slave I want you to look better... Change card make this girl look more evil." Then another mists appear and circle's around Sakura. Then Sakura's dress changes into a black skirt and a black jacket. She looks so sexy.

"That's better. Release card Release the chains from this girl." Then the chains disappeared.

"Sakura, I want you to guard the castle so that no one can enter. If there's trouble use your cards" Kensuki told Sakura. (Sakura's power was the only one taken from her and HER cards was infested from Kensuki's power ok!? Satisfied!?)__

"Hai, Master" Sakura answered then took off.

-=Meanwhile=-

"Syaoran we have to make a plan" said Touya.

"Ok. Here's the plan..." Syaoran explained. They were getting ready to fight.

"Syaoran here have this..." Eriol give the board that he used when he finds the Clow cards and some cards that he also uses when he fight.

"A-Arigatou Eriol-san" said Syaoran with a happy face. So they went to Kensuki's castle. Then they saw Sakura guarding the castle by flying from her Clow stick.

"Hey Sakura!!" Syaoran shouted. Then Sakura saw Syaoran so she went close.

"Shot card!" Then Syaoran gulped and ran because he was being shot from the shot card.

"What happened to you Sakura!?" He said while running. But Sakura didn't say a word. Then Syaoran was caught by Keruberus then flew.

"Syaoran, your too noisy." They flew but Sakura followed them.        

"Syaoran do you see something strange at Sakura?" Keruberus asks

"Uh. Hai, she's wearing a weird necklace." They were still flying then they reached the castle. He saw the red mark in Sakura's hands.

"I'll go down a little and you reach Eriol." So Keruberus was going down then Syaoran grabbed Eriol.

"Now here's the plan. Syaoran, Eriol and Yue will go inside while me, Ruby and Spinnel will distract Sakura." 

"Demo..." said Syaoran 

"It will be ok Syaoran. We will not harm her" So Keruberus flew near window of the castle then Syaoran and Eriol.

He faced at Yue so he knew what to do. So he went with Syaoran and Eriol. While walking Syaoran uses the board. It was pointing to the direction where Kensuki is. So they ran to find Kensuki.

-=Meanwhile=-

"Ruby! Spinnel! Destroy Sakura's necklace! But don't hurt her!" Keruberus shouted. They nodded yes. Ruby tried to get close to Sakura.

"Shield Card!" Ruby was not able to get the necklace.

'Shoot! There gotta be some way to get that necklace.'

"Sakura get a hold of yourself!" Keruberus flew to Sakura.

"Huh!? Thunder card!" Sakura's shield was gone.

'Huh!? Aha!' "Spinnel! Try to bug her while I get the necklace" Spinnel agreed so he tried to bug her.

"Fire card!" Sakura shouted. Spinnel gulped. Ruby was in the back of Sakura so she went close and got the necklace. Then Sakura got knocked out and fell but Keruberus caught her.

"She's ok know!" said Keruberus. Then Sakura's clothes changed normal.

-=Meanwhile=-

"Ahh! What are we gonna do!" A monster appeared in front of them.

"Go! Leave this to me" So Yue was left to fight the monsters.

Then another monster was in front of them.

"Syaoran! You go! We'll go there when were finish!" So Syaoran was left to fight Kensuki.

-----========%%%%%%%*******@@@@@*******%%%%%%%=========-----

The fight between Syaoran is now on!!! It's gonna be exciting!!! The coolest fight I'll ever make!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

The fight

 When he reached there...

"Well, well, well. Guess who came to play with me." Kensuki turned to Syaoran. Syaoran gets out his sword.

"You'll pay for what you've done to Sakura!" Then he charged Kensuki but he was holding a sword in his other hand so Syaoran didn't hit Kensuki.

"Quite impressive. But not good enough!!" He pulled the sword so Syaoran was a way from Kensuki. Kensuki's sword disappears.

"Do you think that you pathetic little boy can be able to defeat me!? Well your calculations are wrong!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Then he got an electric ball in his hands and it hit Syaoran. His power was strong that Syaoran flew to the wall and then it was destroyed. He got hurt. (Of course he must!?) His arms were bleeding. 

Kensuki was getting close to Syaoran.

"(Grin) You know what I'm gonna do to Sakura? I'll kill her!! And you will die with her!!! hahahahahaha!!!" He stepped at Syaoran. Syaoran got mad.

"You'll never kill Sakura while I'm around!!" He tried to stand but Kensuki stepped at him. 

"We'll just see about that!" Kensuki had another electric ball in his hands. He tried to hit Syaoran but he avoided it. Syaoran got his sword and tried to put his powers into it.

"Do you think that will kill me!? Don't you get my reason!? I'm stronger than you!" Syaoran charged Kensuki but he avoided it. But still his face has a small cut and bleed. Kensuki got angry and hit Syaoran with another electric ball at his back. Then the others came.

"Syaoran!!!" Said Yue. He flew to him and put him near Sakura. The others attacked Kensuki but they were losing. While they were fighting Syaoran looked at Sakura.

"Go..gomenasai...Sakura. I haven't told you this...but...I...love...you." Then he faints.(You know he actually dies!?)Sakura wakes up. She saw Syaoran and saw his arm bleeding.(losing a lot of blood)

"Oh no!? What happened!? This can't be!? Syaoran!?" Sakura knew what to do. She laid her hands in Syaoran's forehead then a light came out of her hands. (Oh yeah!? Sakura has healing powers. She already knew that she has one.)

Syaoran slowly opens his eyes and saw Sakura. His arm was getting healed from her. Then Syaoran touches Sakura's arms.

"You can stop now Sakura. I'm alright now." Then Sakura nodded yes and goes back to sleep. Syaoran stands up. He saw Yue, Keruberus, Ruby and Spinnel lying on the ground.

"You hurt them!! You're gonna pay for that!!!" Syaoran charges Kensuki but he avoids it. Then he makes another electric ball but Syaoran avoids it. Kensuki was shocked. Then Syaoran gets his sword and hit Kensuki in the heart. Blood came out of his mouth. Then Kensuki vanished in a black mist. Everything went back normal. Syaoran was glad that the fight was over. Then he faints.

The next day...

Syaoran opens his eyes. He saw himself in a bed and saw Sakura by her side. She was sleeping.

"Ohayo gazaimas Sakura-san" He said softly at Sakura. Then she wakes up.

"Uh... Ohayo Syaoran-kun" Sakura greeted happily.(NO ONE IS INSIDE THE ROOM EXCEPT BOTH OF THEM. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!)

'Now's my chance...' Syaoran thought.

"Well...uhm.. Sakura... we've been... together sometimes... and..." He says blushly. 

"What is it Syaoran?" Sakura interrupts

Syaoran said it manly "Well...Sakura...I-l-love-y-you..." He was nervous for what she would say.

"... ..."

"... ..."

"I love you too Syaoran-kun." 

He kissed her passionately in her lips. Then Sakura kisses him back.

'This is it...' "Sakura... will... you...m-mar-marry-me?" after a long time she answers...

"Yes, Syaoran..." Sakura answers.

Then you know... They got married and so they had 2 boys and 1 girl.  They named them Gaiken the older brother, Suzume their sister and Kairu the youngest brother. So they had a happy life.

THE END

*******&&&&&&&&%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&*******

AHHHHH!!!!!! That was the best ever!!!!!! I hardly cried when Syaoran died. Don't you think it was perfect!!?? Just say NO... and DIE!!!!HAHAHA!! I was just joking.(not really) The next fanfictions will be great so watch for the coming of it. 

The creator: Patricia ManlapasJLK

~~~JJJJJJJJJKKKKKKKKKKLLLLLLLLL~~~


End file.
